Past, Present and Future A Chloliver Christmas
by kdsch123
Summary: Contains an excerpt from Metropolis Holiday. Chloe and Oliver's Christmas memories...


"Chloe and Oliver's Christmas Memories at Metropolis Plaza Center"

By Denise (kdsch123)

Acknowledgments: WB, DC and CW own all. This is just a special little gift for you all. Merry Christmas…

Rating: PG

Summary: It's Christmas in Metropolis again and Chloe thinks back to the year before. A peek into a Chloliver future, with a look back at their first Christmas memories. Includes an excerpt from "Metropolis Holiday – Christmas Eve"

This Year – Christmas Eve – Metropolis… 

Chloe paid for her things and then went out into the mezzanine shopping area. The shops here were busy, but not ridiculously so, and Chloe quickly found the other things she wanted and was back at the photo counter when Oliver called.

"Hey, Miss Christmas." His voice sent a thrill through her and Chloe smiled.

"Hi, yourself. Where are you?" Chloe looked around.

"Walking down Seventh toward the Center. I should be there in ten minutes. Not soon enough for me, either." Oliver paused, grinning. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, well, I'll go get a table for us then…" Chloe replied helpfully, looking across the ice at the café. "You didn't eat much breakfast."

"I meant for you, Chloe." Oliver laughed, and Chloe giggled into her hand. "But, I can meet you at the restaurant and we can eat before we skate."

"Okay." Chloe quietly took the folder with the pictures in it from the photographer and smiled. Oliver would be so surprised. "I'm going to the café now."

"Good, because I'm just here…" Oliver rounded the corner into the Plaza Center, walking past all the trumpeting angels, and he looked down onto the ice rink. "Where are you?"

"Ooh! I see you!" Chloe laughed, moving quickly through the crowd of people getting on and off the ice, grateful she'd gotten out of the store before Oliver got there. She stopped and looked up. "Look to your right."

"I'll be right there." Oliver grinned and hung up, spotting her. In no time, Oliver had Chloe in his arms. "Here you are."

Chloe smiled up at him. "Here I am." He leaned in and kissed her. "Hello."

"Hello." Oliver took her hand and the bags she had been carrying and they walked to the café. "Finished with your shopping now?"

"Yes." Chloe breathed, shaking her head. "Found exactly the right thing. Absolutely perfect. How about you?"

"Oh yeah." Oliver squeezed her hand. "I sure did." He kissed her cheek. "But I found that last week."

Christmas Eve – Metropolis – One Year Later… 

"Choirs will be singing  
"Silent Night"  
Christmas carols  
By candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas  
Then by New Year's Night…"

There was no snow this Christmas, just clear skies and freezing wind. Chloe hugged her coat around herself tighter, against the bitter wind as she walked from the Daily Planet to the apartment that had become hers alone when Oliver returned to Star City. There had been no other choice but to give his reluctant plan for their long distance relationship a try, since moving to Star City wasn't an option, there was still school and her internship to complete. So far, it was miserable, and the only consolation was that in Star City, Oliver was miserable, too. The fact that Christmas had come again did not improve things. Today was Christmas Eve, and one thing after another had kept Oliver out West, not to mention the business of being the Green Arrow. Chloe smiled a little, thinking of the small tree she'd had Clark lug up for her, and that she'd decorated with some of the decorations from last year. Clark and Lois had helped with the decorating, Lois complaining about her class load at Met U and her internship at the Metropolis Journal the whole time. The whole evening had made her miss Oliver even more, if that was even possible. It was a far cry from last year, but then last Christmas had been so magical, so perfect that Chloe had realistically told herself that no Christmas could match that, especially one where she was in Kansas, and Oliver fifteen hundred miles away.

The plan for tonight was simple. Chloe was going to shower, get changed and go to Christmas Mass at St. Anastasia's with Dad and then dinner. After that, she'd come back here to talk to Oliver and go to bed. Tomorrow was dinner at the Kent farm as usual, Chloe had their presents all ready to go. Martha had invited Chloe to stay, but doing so would mean feeling even further from Oliver and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Friends and relations  
Send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine up above  
For this is Christmas  
Christmas, my dear  
The time of year  
To spend with the one you love."

Sighing, Chloe went into the lobby, collected her mail, waving to the security guard as she passed.

"Oh, Ms. Sullivan, this came for you." He handed her a large box. "From Mr. Queen."

"Oh, thanks, Joe." The elevator opened and the security guard put the box on for her. "Merry Christmas."

"You too, Ms. Sullivan." The doors closed and Chloe looked down at the box. Two days ago, Oliver had sent her the Star City phone book, with the colleges and newspapers circled, plus he'd included a flyer from a fairly exclusive and very beautiful residential hospital for her mother. The elevator doors opened and Chloe pushed the box out with her foot, wondering at the lightness of it. Curious, she set her bag and coat down, grabbed her cell phone and called Oliver.

"Then won't you please tell me  
You'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year's  
Will find you home  
There'll be no more sorrow  
No grief or pain  
Because it's Christmas   
Christmas once again…"

"Hey, Goldilocks." His voice was like magic. Chloe closed her eyes a minute, imagining Oliver there with her and then grinned. "You get the box?"

"I did." Chloe smiled, slicing through the tape with her keys. "What is it?"

"Oh, now, why would I just go and tell you…"Oliver laughed. "This is so much more fun."

Chloe looked down into the snowstorm of shredded paper. "I don't see anything."

"It probably settled to the bottom." Oliver said. "Chloe, I hate to do this, but I have to go...meetings on Christmas Eve…I love you. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Love you, too." Chloe smiled, and then hung up. She rummaged through the shredded paper and found the contents of the huge box. One shining cd and a note. Opening the note, Chloe read. Scrawled on a piece of office letterhead, Chloe snickered, thinking of Oliver dashing this note off, his mind of six other things, the smile fading as she read it further.

"Through deduction and reasoning, (I've talked to you) I have come to understand that you are miserable, and haven't been in a Christmas mood. We can't have that, you're Miss Christmas! So, I've got a little game for you. Watch the DVD, and then follow the instructions. I promise you will feel a whole lot better when you do. Do this right now, Chloe. Don't stall. Love you, Oliver."

"I won't stall." Chloe said to the note, "You and your games, Oliver." She stood and put the DVD in, smiling to see Oliver appear on the television.

"Hey, babe." He smiled at her. "So, rules of the game. You have to go see Santa at Siegel and Shuster's, go into Tiffany's and look around, and then you have to go to the Plaza Center and ice skate." Oliver looked into the camera. "You have to, Chloe."

"I don't want to." She said belatedly, and felt tears sting her eyes. "I want to be with you…"

"Being apart like this stinks, and I hate it." Oliver said from the television. "But, this will be fun and it will be so worth it, I promise. Okay," He looked at his watch. "Time to go. Start now..."

She laughed. "You're crazy."

"Stop staring at the television and thinking I'm crazy, woman. Have a little faith, Chloe." Oliver said, grinning. "Go." The video showed him wave and then shut off the camera. Smiling, Chloe pulled her coat on again. It was still early enough to accomplish this mission and be ready for church, so Chloe headed out the door to get started.

Chloe got to Siegel and Shuster's and went up to the toy department. The Santa line was still fairly busy, but she dutifully got on the line and waited her turn. It was hard not to think of Oliver standing here on this line last year, embarrassed but eventually getting into the spirit of it. I wish you were here, Oliver, Chloe thought, as child after child took their place with Santa and moved on, edging her closer to her turn with the man in red.

"Oh, there you are." Santa smiled when Chloe got to him. "All alone this year?"

"Yes, Santa." Chloe smiled sadly. "Oliver went back to Star City…"

"Star City…, oh yes." Santa took a letter out of his jacket pocket and put on his glasses. "I got a letter from that very place, just today as a matter of fact." He cleared his throat. "Dear Santa, I'd like to say that I've been very good this year, except I'm sure that having to leave the woman I love behind has to be deplorable, even though it was what she wanted." Santa clicked his tongue. "That is rather bad." He looked up and winked at Chloe, who smiled, wiping tears away. "I'll let you read the rest, there are some cozy chairs over in home furnishings perfect for letter reading." Santa handed her the letter. "I've got to see these children. I know what you want for Christmas, Chloe. It's different this year from last year, isn't it?"

"Oh, Santa." Chloe smiled. "It sure is."

"You've been good. Very good. But, a little stubborn, too. If you promise you'll work on that this year, I'll try and see what I can do with your gift."

Chloe grinned. "Thank you, Santa." She hugged him and walked over to home furnishings to sit and read the letter Oliver had written to Santa. Settling herself in an overstuffed armchair, Chloe unfolded the letter, and smiled to see it was on Oliver's personal stationery, not the Queen Industries letterhead.

"…has to be deplorable, even though it was what she wanted. It wasn't what I wanted at all, and I think that's why it's so bad. It doesn't feel right and I think she agrees with me, even though she refuses to admit it. I've been trying to make this long distance business work, because that's what she wants, but all I really want is for her to be with me, where ever that is. I don't know if I've been good enough to expect that, but if you could see your way clear, that's all I want."

Chloe's phone rang. Sniffling, she answered. "Hello?"

"Chloe?" Clark asked, sounding concerned. "Where are you? "

"I'm in Siegel and Shuster's, why?" She looked around and saw Clark coming toward her. She hung up. "How did you know I was here?"

"Actually, I was here trying to get a present for Lois." Clark admitted sheepishly. "I saw you with Santa, and he said you went this way." Clark smiled. "You okay?"

"Oh, Oliver." She laughed, tears flowing again. "One of his "keep Chloe off guard" games." She waved the letter in the air. "He told me to come see Santa, and I got this..."

Clark smiled, sympathetically. "He misses you, you know. I talked to him earlier." 

"I'm getting that message, yeah." Chloe said, folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. "So, a gift for Lois and you're skipping the lingerie department?"

"Ha." Clark nodded, leading Chloe toward the escalator. "I didn't think that was really appropriate." His expression was lofty for a second and then he grinned.  
"Or for opening in front of my mom." Clark blushed and Chloe laughed out loud.

"Of course not. Clark, that jacket is sweet." Chloe pointed to a burgundy suede jacket. "Lois would love that…"

"No, I want to get her something more personal." Clark nodded, towing Chloe out of the store. "What about there?" He pointed to Tiffany's.

"Did you suddenly get rich?" Chloe asked and Clark blushed.

"Well, not rich…" Clark admitted, quietly proud. "But, I sold a story to the Smallville Ledger about the Granville Nights of Lights and the Granville House. The Daily Planet is considering one of my stories, too. I have enough to buy Lois something special. "

"Clark!" Chloe hugged him. "You're a freelancer!! That's so great!! I'm so proud! Of course, I'll help you find something." She grinned as they crossed the street to Tiffany's.

She'd never been in this store before. Not even on giggly window shopping trips with Lana. Everything in the store screamed expensive, even the salesclerks seemed to have been pulled from some super species of people. Even the air smelled expensive. "Whoa." Chloe gasped, pulling on Clark's jacket. "Are you sure you can buy something here for Lois?"

"I'll find something." Clark said, sounding less than convinced himself and then led Chloe over to the engagement rings. "Look at those."

"Clark, you and Lois are so not ready for rings…you can barely call what you two are doing 'dating'." Chloe laughed. "Plus, even ten freelance articles aren't enough for one of those."

"Yeah, but they are pretty. That's my favorite, right there." Clark pointed to a very simple ring, and Chloe nodded her approval.

"It's pretty, and it's actually good for Lois, not fussy at all." She grinned. "Probably give her a heart attack too."

"Probably." Clark laughed. "Which is your favorite? Might as well look."

Chloe smiled. "Any one? My favorite out of all of these?"

"I'm not buying it, Chloe!" Clark laughed. "If you could have any one, which one would it be?"

Chloe frowned, looking at the rings, round, square, oval and finally, her eye fell on her choice. Round blue white diamond, flanked by two smaller rounds and then two baguettes tapering off in a gleaming platinum setting. "That one."

Clark nodded. "That is nice. It looks old. Might as well get a closer look at it." He waved over the saleswoman. "That ring?"

"Oh, this is a lovely choice, sir." The saleswoman eyed Chloe expertly. "Perfect for her hand, too." She offered the ring to Clark.

"Uh-huh." Clark smiled and looked at Chloe. "Try it on."

"Try it on? Clark, I'm really tired, and I have to go skate yet…" Clark frowned at her in askance, and Chloe shook her head. "Part of Oliver's Christmas game. Okay." She took the ring and slid it onto her left hand. "Whoa." It fit perfectly, cool and gleaming on her ring finger, the diamond twinkling up at her in the lights.

"That's so unusual, since your hands are so small." The saleswoman looked at Clark and winked. "That's a sign." Chloe held up her hand, letting the light sparkle through the diamond, an equally brilliant smile on her face. She brought her hand down, admiring it.

"Amazing, right?" Chloe asked, and Clark replied with a nod, rolling his eyes uncomfortably and then looked over at the saleswoman.

"I think I'm going to look at some other things for Lois." Clark looked over at the ring on Chloe's finger and cleared his throat. "Okay, Chloe, put it back." The saleswoman smiled, and Chloe handed her the ring, watching it disappear back into the showcase, with a small pout. Walking away, her attention on the other jewelry cases, Chloe didn't see Clark nod at the saleswoman, who removed Chloe's choice from the display and hurried away to wrap it.

"Oh well." She laughed, looking at bracelets with Clark. "Lois might like that."

"No, you know what?" Clark shook his head. "I'm going to go back to Siegel and Shusters and look at that jacket. Thanks for your help, Chloe." Clark kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup, me and my rice pudding." She sniffled a little. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Chloe." Clark looked over at busy department store across the street. "Want to come with me and get the jacket? I hate thinking of you alone…"

"No, I'll be fine." Chloe looked at her watch. "I'd better get going. I have to get to the end of Oliver's mission and then go home. I think I'm even going to call Dad and cancel going to church with him…I don't feel so good."

"Hmm." Clark felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Look, how about I go with you to skate? I can always come back here later, after you're home." He looked down at her. "I can run you out to Star City. I know Oliver would be happy about that."

"I'd love that, Clark, but no. If Oliver could have been here or had me go out there, it would have happened. " She smiled. "You can skate with me though." She looped her arm through his. "It's like old times at the pond in Smallville."

"A fancy Art-Deco version." Clark laughed. "Okay, let's go."

When they got to the rink, Clark's cell phone rang. "Oh, sorry, Chlo', I have to take this. It's the City editor about that article. Meet you down there." She nodded and waved, walking away from him toward the balcony that looked down on the ice. A breeze blew her hair a little, and she leaned forward to look down at the skaters on the ice. Except there were none. Not a soul on what should be a crowded, popular tourist attraction. Chloe blinked and then saw one man sail out onto the ice, and turn to look up at her and smile.

It was Oliver standing there, on skates, looking up at her. "Hey, you going to stand there or come skate?" He held out a hand. "I've been waiting."

"Oh my God." Chloe laughed, covering her mouth. She nodded and ran down the wide steps to the rink level, grabbing the offered white skates from the rink attendant with a distracted 'thank you." Chloe went out on to the ice, and Oliver took her hands.

"I wanted you off balance." He laughed, kissing her. "Merry Christmas, love."

"I'm completely off balance. What are you doing here?" Chloe smiled, kissing him back. "I can't believe it's really you..."

The music started, and Oliver looked around them. "We can skate or stand here."

_"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…"_

"I want to just stand here." Chloe smiled, feeling his arms around her. "For a minute more."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver said, kissing the top of her head. "Did I ever tell you the first minute I fell in love with you?"

"No." Chloe looked up at Oliver. "You never did, as a matter of fact…"

"..That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore..."

"It was here." Oliver said, taking her hand to lead her around the ice once. "I remember thinking, that whatever happened with Lois wasn't an ending, but the beginning of something huge. And then, I kissed you and that was it."

"That first night? Really?" Chloe asked, her smile widening. "That's crazy."

"It's true. Absolutely true." Oliver nodded. "If it wasn't, why would I bring you here, today of all days?"

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know..." 

"Today? It's Christmas Eve, Oliver. We skated here last year on Christmas Eve, remember?" Chloe asked, stopping. "What do you mean, today of all days?"

"Right, I'm not making much sense, am I?" Oliver nodded slowly. "I mean, up until three minutes ago, you were sure you were going to be alone for Christmas."

"Exactly." Chloe said, looking up at him. "You sent that box, and the letter to Santa…you weren't going to be here. I'm really confused."

"Good." Oliver laughed. "Then this won't do much more damage." He took a small box from his pocket. "The long distance thing stinks and I don't want to do it anymore. I want you with me, whereever that is, Metropolis, Star City, or the Moon. I thought of about eighty different ways I could have done this, but as far as I'm concerned, this is where we started. You mean more to me than I can even say. All I want this year for Christmas is something only you can give me. Last year, I first told you I loved you on Christmas Eve. We were alone and this time I want to tell you in front of the whole world…"

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know 

"Oh, Oliver." Chloe's eyes were wide. "I love you."

"I love you too." He opened the little blue box. "I was so thrilled when Clark said you picked this one. It was my mother's, and my grandmother's. Clark and I had to charm the salesperson to do that, too. Promised Tiffany's that I would buy every single piece of jewelry for you from there for the next ten years." Oliver laughed. "Although, if there had been something different you had liked, that would have been okay, too" Chloe gasped, finding herself face to face with the very ring she had picked at Tiffany's earlier with Clark. She looked around, and saw Clark smiling at her from the balcony like the guardian angel he had always been, his arm loosely around Lois' shoulders. Lois gave her a thumbs up, and a nod. Her father also, stood next to Lois, and Gabe was wiping his eyes. He blew her a kiss, and Chloe gasped, her eyes full.

"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Hold on to me and, never let me go..." 

"You said you wanted something only I could give you." Chloe whispered. "You're showing me a ring…Oh my God. Oliver…what is it that you want for Christmas that only I can give you?" Chloe could just about breathe, her heart pounding against her chest so hard it hurt. One look at Oliver told Chloe that he was in about the same state and she adored him for it. He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Marry me. That's what I want. Say yes, and it's Christmas every day for me from now on." Oliver smiled, and Chloe felt her eyes and heart fill. It was more than she could have ever imagined, this man, this place, on Christmas Eve. She reached up and touched his face gently, tears streaming from her eyes. "Will you, Chloe? Will you marry me?"

""Yes...YES! Of course I'll marry you, Oliver..." Chloe said, nodding and laughing as she cried. "Yes, yes, yes."

Oliver pulled her glove off, and slid his mother's engagement ring on Chloe's finger. "That's what I was hoping you were going to say." He smiled and sighed a little. "I love you." He kissed her as the crowd around the rink erupted in applause. Chloe could hear Lois whooping and Clark cheering. But all she could see was Oliver. "I can't change the fact that my life is in Star City. Give the Star City Chronicle a try, Chloe. They are every inch as good as the Planet, I promise." Oliver said, and Chloe smiled, as he wiped her tears away. "We'll come back to Metropolis as often as you want, I promise."

"If there's a community newsletter in the city you live in, I'll work there, just to be with you." Chloe said, while skaters began to whirl around them again. "I don't think I could stand being away from you any more."

Oliver grinned. "Same here." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Let's get off these skates, okay?"

"Definitely." Chloe laughed. "I'm feeling little shaky as it is."

They skated to the exit, as the other skaters applauded and cheered for them. Clark, Lois and Gabe had run down the stairs meet Chloe and Oliver, and Chloe found herself being hugged by her cousin.

"I couldn't even call you today." Lois laughed. "Clark made me swear." Lois crossed her heart. "But, being a spy in Tiffany's had it's high points. I know what I want for my birthday..." She winked at Clark.

"You…in Tiffany's?" Chloe tried to remember seeing Lois in the store at all and came up blank. "I'm really bad…I didn't even see you."

"I was in the back." Lois smiled. "How do you think Prince Charming here got the ring in time?"

Chloe sat down on the bench and pulled Oliver down with her. "How long have you been in Metropolis?"

"Um." Oliver grinned. "Pleading the fifth. All you need to know is that when the box came from me, it was because I dropped it off myself. Packed it myself and made the dvd in my office...right downstairs from the apartment. You're good at sulking, Sullivan."

"I can't believe it." Chloe shook her head and pulled off her skates. "Dad?"

"Well, you know I approve, sweetie." Gabe said, nodding. "If you are asking me how long I've known about this, I can honestly tell you it's been a year." Her father grinned. "Oliver told me his intentions the first day I met him. Beyond that, I'm sworn to secrecy, forever." He winked at Oliver, who grinned back at his future father in law.

"Very nice, scheming with my dad already." Chloe laughed, smiling at them both.

"Well, Chloe, daughter of mine, you are not the easiest to surprise." Gabe said, as Oliver took their skates to the booth, and returned, holding a cardboard folder, a bemused expression on his face.

"Here. Looks like someone felt like we needed an engagement gift." Oliver handed the Chloe the folder. The proposal had been caught on film, and Chloe craned her neck to see the photographer and his son waving. A second picture showed their kiss just after she accepted his proposal, and Chloe smiled and waved back. She looked up at Oliver, speechless.

"I can't believe you did all this." Chloe whispered, "It's amazing."

"I told you that when I was ready to propose, you'd never see it coming." Oliver kissed her and stood again, holding out his hand. "Let's go home. I want to see what you did with the Christmas tree."

"Home." Chloe looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Oliver…what a Christmas this is."

"It is." Oliver kissed her and smiled, pushing the hair from her eyes. "For the record, I love you. Just in case you forgot."

"I couldn't." Chloe smiled. "I love you, too. Exclusively." Oliver laughed, hugging her and when he looked into her eyes, he could see their future there. That future was brighter and more limitless than he'd ever let himself think about. Whatever happened from this day on, their lives would never be the same, and Oliver couldn't wait to find out what was next.

_Christmas Eve – Metropolis - Ten years later_…

"_I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you…"_

"Mommy...look!!!" Connor glided by holding his father's hands as Chloe waved. It had snowed the night before and Metropolis was a Christmas wonderland. Four years old and determined to do everything, Chloe worried for her scrappy son, and his struggling two year old brother, Owen in her arms, who yelped for Oliver every time they skated past. Last year, they had spent Christmas at the house in Aspen, just as Oliver had as a child, but this year, Metropolis just seemed like the natural decision. The apartment had been renovated twice to accommodate the growing Queen family, but for Chloe and Oliver it still very much resembled the place they had first called home together. The highlight for the boys had been the appearance of Superman on their terrace this morning. Even Owen had run around for an hour after Clark left, pretending to fly.

Connor let go of one of Oliver's hands, and then the other, his hazel eyes glowing with pride, the front bangs of his straight wheat blond hair falling in them. "MOM! I'm doing it!! This is awesome!"

"I see you, Connor!!" Chloe laughed, winking at Oliver. "You're doing it!" Oliver grinned back, nodding. Both father and son had rosy cheeks from the cold, and Chloe smiled, fighting the tears of joy in her eyes at the sight of them, gliding around on the ice. She made mental notes and snapped pictures with her free hand, thankful that one of the perks of being the editor of the Star City Chronicle's lifestyle section was being able to write articles from home and on vacation. Writing about their trip to Metropolis would be a labor of love.

"Too!!!" Owen shouted and Chloe laughed. "Owen too! Owen skate…!"

"Next year." She said, as Roy Harper, the son of Oliver's late friend, Ben, skated toward her. Tall now, Roy was nearly as tall as Oliver, more stockily built and red haired, Roy had become a member of their family before Connor was born and Chloe loved him as much as if he had been her own son. "Look at Roy, Owen. Roy skates…see?"

"I'll take him, Chloe." Roy said, holding out his arms for Owen. "Come on, Velcro. And, Chloe…did you tell the boss about?" Roy looked over at Oliver. "I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet."

"If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me?  
God only knows what I'd be without you  
God only knows what I'd be without you…" 

"Ssh." Chloe grinned. "Sometimes, I can catch him off balance too."

Oliver and Connor skated back to Chloe and Oliver grinned. "Uh–oh, this looks dangerous. We already discussed the motorcycle, teenager. Trying to win Chloe over isn't going to help."

"I know." Roy's face was the picture of teenage disgust. "But, whatever." He skated off with Owen and turned, grinning at Chloe and then called Connor. "Let's see what you got, Squirt!" Connor let go of his father's hand and haltingly made his way to Roy. "Ollie, Chloe! We're going to get hot chocolate." Roy took the smaller boys into the café and gave Chloe a beaming thumbs up from the window before shepherding his foster brothers off for hot chocolate and snacks.

"Okay, just so you know." Oliver waved at them and sat down on the rail to face his wife. "Roy's motorcycle was delivered to Howard Hill yesterday. The key was express delivered to the apartment, this morning. I'll give it to him tomorrow. You don't really mind, do you, Chloe? I know you were worried, but Roy and I can get more accomplished if he's got his own wheels." He looked into her eyes and grinned, slyly. "Consider it official Green Arrow stuff, if you need to."

"You are the worst softie there is." Chloe kissed her husband, and then smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "Roy's going to be so happy. You did get him a red one, right, Oliver. It's his favorite color…." Playing with the heavy cable knit of Oliver's sweater, Chloe sat up and tipped her head to the side, waiting for an answer. "Not everyone loves GREEN like you do…"

"Yes, it's red and Roy deserves it, he's a good kid." Oliver took Chloe's hand. "Well, can you believe it? Eleven years since our first date? Which makes me wonder why you aren't out here skating, Mrs. Queen. Lots of golden family memories out on that ice."

"Oh, well, someone had to look after Owen." Chloe nodded, and Oliver's green eyes sparkled as he detected his wife's unconscious motion, covering her belly with her left hand. "He's too little to really skate…"

"Right. That's all it was, huh? But, that's not stopping you now…is it?" He nodded, and then grinned. "So, when?"

"When, what?" Chloe asked, shocked. "Dinner? Tomorrow, at the Kents?" 

"No, when do we expect the newest addition to our tribe." Oliver grinned at her, and Chloe gasped, laughing. "You had a doctor's appointment before we left. I'm not completely oblivious, you know."

"August." Chloe smiled. "I can't believe you knew. I was just getting ready to tell you. You always figure out my surprises. Well, Merry Christmas!" She threw up her hands hopelessly and laughed. "So, just the doctor's appointment gave me away?"

"I kind of went on alert before that." He kissed Chloe gently. "When the coffee consumption drops and you get that soft, dreamy look, it's a dead giveaway. " He looked at her and brushed the hair from her eyes. "So, a new member of the clan. Pretty neat present, wife. And, for the record, you're still the best Christmas present I ever got. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too." Chloe smiled, and looking into his eyes, she got the same thrill she did the very first time their eyes had met, eleven years ago in Clark's barn, and almost brushed aside back then. Whatever would have become of them if they'd never gotten together, Chloe didn't know, but imagining her life any other way now was impossible. "Exclusively."

"God only knows what I'd be without you  
If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me?  
God only knows what I'd be without you…"

Merry Christmas, Everyone. There will be much, much more from me with Chloliver, I promise.


End file.
